


Christmas Party

by hey_there_buddy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Characters playing truth or dare, F/F, F/M, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_there_buddy/pseuds/hey_there_buddy
Summary: Everybody, including Sherlock, is playing group truth or dare.
Relationships: Clara/Harry Watson, Developing Greg Lestrade/Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone one was enjoying the party thrown by Mrs. Hudson and John together. Sherlock was enjoying it too even if he will never admit it.

The room was noisy and full of Christmas spirit. Greg and Molly were chatting beside the table. Harry, Clara and Mrs. Hudson were laughing at something and John was trying hard to change the subject. Sherlock was sitting in his chair in company with his drink. 

Everyone’s enjoying the party, more or less.

“Attention, please,” said Greg who was tipsy by now, well everybody was. 

Everyone turned their head in his direction. 

“First, thanks to Mrs. H and John for this lovely party and second, let’s play something, um, truth or dare? Whata say?”

“The idea is good,” said Molly who was standing beside Greg.

“Agreed,” said Clara and Harry and then they both burst out laughing.

“It can be fun,” said Mrs. Hudson cheerfully.

“I can be,” John agreed.

Now everyone’s attention was on Sherlock.

“What?” Sherlock snapped.

“Are you in or not?” asked John.

“I’m not playing such trivial games.”

“Oh, come on, Sherlock.” Mrs. Hudson insisted, “Everyone’s playing.”

“Fine,” muttered Sherlock half-heartedly.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Hudson took a seat beside Harry and Clara on the sofa. Molly was sitting on Mrs. Hudson’s side in the chair and Greg was sitting on which was arranged on opposite ends of the sofa. John and Sherlock were sitting on their chairs which were now placed opposite the sofa.

“So,” Greg started,” We can play, something like, the person who say 21 will-”

“Yes, that will do,” John said.

“I will start,” Harry began.

“Any questions,” asked Greg.

“Everybody knows how to play, right?”

“Of course,” Clara said, “Who would be the one who never played truth or dare in their uni days?”

Greg, John and Molly turned to Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson was already staring at him.

“I know how to play at least,” Sherlock noted.

“So, can we start?” Harry questioned. She was impatient,

“1,2,3,4,” Harry said when everyone nodded.

“5,6,” said Greg.

“Sherlock?”

“Yes, 7,8,9,10.”

“11,12,13,” John started.

“Right, 14,” Molly said.

“15,16,” said Mrs. Hudson.

“17,18,19,20,” 

“Harry’s turn,” John exclaimed.

“Truth or dare?” asked Molly.

“Wait, who will ask the question or give a dare?” asked Mrs. Hudson.

“What about one who’s sitting on their left side?” suggested John. 

“Greg, ask the question.”

“Okay, truth or dare?” asked Greg to Harriet.

“Truth.” Harry chose.


	2. Chapter 2

“What is the most ridiculous thing you have ever done?” said Lestrade after a while.

“The most ridiculous thing I have ever done? Hmm,” Harry thought.

“You have to answer, Harry,” poked John. clearly, wanted to know.

“I didn’t certainly know, I mean I have done a lot of silly things in my life and many of them I would not know because I was more likely drunk most of the time,” Harry’s face turned up in distaste. She is past her alcoholism but still.

“She is correct,” Clara tugged at Harry’s shoulder and then huffed a laugh.

“ Right, give me a minute,” Harry was silent for some time before she replied, “When I was maybe 10 or something, I was walking in a garden, I saw a cotton candy laying on grass, I hurriedly went there and plopped it inside my mouth.” 

“Really, Harry?” Clara laughed and Molly and Greg joined her.

“Did anybody see you?” asked John before imagining little Harriet doing that and chuckled.

“Oh! Dear,” Mrs. Hudson said before smiling.

“ Next round,” Greg announced, “1, 2.”

“3, 4, 5” Sherlock said.

“6,”

“7, 8, 9, 10,” Molly replied.

“11, 12 , 13, 14,” Mrs. Hudson said.

“15, 16,” Clara noted.

“17, 18, 19,”

“20, Sherlock’s turn,” Lestrade whooped.

“Yes,” Sherlock said, his face still wearing a nonchalant expression.

“Truth or Dare?” asked John.

“Dare,” Sherlock blurted out before thinking. Everyone was smiling devilishly at him and then he realised that it was a mistake. “Sorry, truth.”

“You can’t change your mind, Sherlock,” Molly pointed out.

“You can’t,” agreed Greg.

“Who’s gonna give him a dare?” asked Clara.

“Can I?” Greg asked.

“No, please, let me,” Mrs. Hudson requested.

“Shall I?” Molly asked not bothering to hide the enthusiasm in her voice.

“God! I am sitting right here, you know,” snapped Sherlock.

“I am sitting on his left side,” John informed everyone, ignoring Sherlock.

“We will have to change rules,” muttered Greg under his breath.

“So, John give him a dare,” Mrs. Hudson said before winking in John's direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Suggestions are always welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, we play truth or dare like this, if anyone of you have different idea, feel free to share it.
> 
> So, I am stuck here since two weeks. If you have any idea please share it. It would be appreciated.
> 
> *whispers*My plan is to make Mrs. Hudson and Greg matchmakers for our beloved boys.


End file.
